


Fondness

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky breaks his arm and gets something close to a confession of love.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #19:G1Need,G2Broken,G3Romeo & Juliet,G4Medication,G5Blue





	Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> with bonus squares N5 Train, and O1 Ridiculous

Agent Carter dropped a worn blue book onto Bucky's lap. He blinked open his eyes at her before looking down at it. "Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. His mouth felt thick and cotton-filled and he might have slurred a little. The medication they'd given him was potent. She crossed her arms over her chest but he couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or not.

"Steve suggested you needed a book. I figured if you were forced to read something sappy and ridiculous, you'd heal faster."

"I broke my arm."

"By almost falling out of a train."

"Well, I'd rather take the broken arm than the certain fall to my death. You don't got to be mad at me for it," he mumbled.

Her pinched look softened slightly. She glanced around, checking to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on and stepped closer. "You worried us. Immensely."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Steve's just upset that you were hurt at all. Do you have any idea how inconsolable he'd be if you died?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you be upset? Inconsolable?"

She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. "We'd miss you, Bucky. I'd miss you."


End file.
